criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Going Once, Going Twice, Dead!
Going Once, Going Twice, Dead! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-fifth case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundred sixteenth case overall. It is the final case to take place in Age of Sail. Plot As soon as the team landed in Tortuga, Jack and the player headed to the Severine Estate auction room, only to find auctioneer Henri Pelletier with his head blown off. Mid-investigation, Amy happened upon Pelletier's head in the veranda. Later, a gunpowder fire started in the mansion before Kai put it out. The team then found enough evidence to arrest estate owner Simone Severine for the murder. Simone said that she and her family used to be slaves in Pelletier's plantation. When Pelletier sold off her parents to another plantation, she and her sister tried to escape. Unfortunately, her sister was caught and so Simone watched as he personally whipped her sister to death. Years later when Pelletier showed up at the estate for the auction, Simone used the knowledge on explosives that she gained from her late husband by giving her former master an explosive-laced cigar that blew up as soon as he lit it. The team handed Simone over to the Tortugan authorities. Post-arrest, Uriah Haddonfield told Jack and the player that he spotted an Egyptian toying with the auction candle, explaining that the candle snuffing out would mark the end of the auction. The team found the candle in the auction room, which (per Kai) came from the future and whose snuffing out was remote-controlled. Now alert of Ammon Bast's presence in the estate, the team replaced the candle with a normal one before telling Uriah that the auction would go smoothly. Meanwhile, Zara and the player assisted Isadora Haddonfield and Quentin Montague (who was able to escape from the deserted island along with all the other island inhabitants thanks to the flare gun the team left for them) in releasing Mary Read, who was illegally arrested by Tortugan authorities for piracy. After all the events, the auction finally started, with Quentin replacing Pelletier as the auctioneer. With the Egyptian Trading Company failing to secure the trade routes, Ammon shot Orlando in the chest and then escaped by jumping off the veranda. On the veranda, they found proof that Ammon loaded 18th-century guns onto his time machine. Fortunately, Kai ensured the team that he slipped his newly-devised tracker onto Ammon so they could figure out his destination. After some time, Orlando was able to recover from his injuries. Kai then said that Ammon had travelled to 1235 Mongolia. Certain about the place but uncertain about the exact date, the team travelled in time to prevent Ammon from introducing future technology to Medieval Mongolia. Summary Victim *'Henri Pelletier' (found with his head blown off) Murder Weapon *'Exploding Cigar' Killer *'Simone Severine' Suspects C316P1.png|Simone Severine C316P2.png|Mary Read C316P3.png|Benedetto D'Agostino C316P4.png|Captain Shafra C316P5.png|Uriah Haddonfield Quasi-suspect(s) C316PQ1.png|Isadora Haddonfield C316PQ2.png|Quentin Montague Killer's Profile *The killer knows explosives. *The killer speaks French. *The killer takes laudanum. *The killer has an ink stain. *The killer is under forty. Crime Scenes C316CS1A.jpg|Auction Room C316CS1B.jpg|Auction Table C316CS2A.jpg|Victim's Bedchamber C316CS2B.jpg|Bedroom Fireplace C316CS3A.jpg|Veranda C316CS3B.jpg|Veranda Sitting Area Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Auction Room. (Clues: Faded Paper, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Simone Severine; Victim identified: Henri Pelletier) *Ask Simone Severine about the victim. (Prerequisite: Auction Room investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Bedchamber) *Investigate Victim's Bedchamber. (Prerequisite: Simone interrogated; Clues: Locked Pouch, Broken Portrait) *Examine Locked Pouch. (Result: Wax Stamp) *Examine Wax Stamp. (New Suspect: Benedetto D'Agostino) *Ask Benedetto D'Agostino about finding his wax seal in the victim's bedroom. (Prerequisite: Benedetto D'Agostino's Wax Seal identified) *Examine Broken Portrait. (Result: Restored Portrait; New Suspect: Mary Read) *Question Mary Read about finding her portrait in the victim's room. (Prerequisite: Portrait restored) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Poem) *Analyze Poem. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks French) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Exploding Cigar; Attribute: The killer knows explosives) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Veranda. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Throw Pillows, Wood Pieces) *Examine Throw Pillows. (Result: Cigar Butt) *Analyze Cigar Butt. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes laudanum; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bedroom Fireplace) *Investigate Bedroom Fireplace. (Prerequisite: Cigar Butt analyzed; Clues: Noose, Faded Card, Locked Box) *Examine Noose. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Mary Read about her threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Red Substance analyzed; Profile updated: Mary knows explosives, speaks French and takes laudanum) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Simone's Message) *Ask Simone Severine about her message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Simone's Message unraveled; Profile updated: Simone knows explosives and speaks French) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Open Wig Box Wig; New Suspect: Uriah Haddonfield) *Ask Uriah Haddonfield about finding his wig in the victim's bedroom. (Prerequisite: Wig found) *Examine Wood Pieces. (Result: Auction Paddle; New Suspect: Captain Shafra) *Question Captain Shafra about the murder. (Prerequisite: Auction Paddle restored; Profile updated: Shafra speaks French) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Veranda Sitting Area. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Metal Plaque, Turtle Eating Paper to the Victim, Torn Hat) *Examine Metal Plaque. (Result: Plaque Engraving) *Ask Uriah Haddonfield about his relationship to the victim. (Prerequisite: Plaque Engraving decoded) *Examine Note to the Victim. (Result: Crumbs) *Examine Crumbs. (Result: Koshari) *Interrogate Captain Shafra about his message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Koshari identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Shafra knows explosives and takes laudanum, Simone takes laudanum) *Examine Torn Hat. (Result: Hat) *Analyze Hat. (09:00:00) *Ask Benedetto D'Agostino about the destruction of the victim's hat. (Prerequisite: Hat analyzed; Profile updated: Benedetto speaks French) *Investigate Auction Table. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Cigar Cutter, Trash Can) *Examine Cigar Cutter. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an ink stain) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Laudanum Bottle) *Analyze Laudanum Bottle. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under forty) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Sink or Swim (5/5). (No stars) Sink or Swim (5/5) *Ask Isadora Haddonfield what's troubling her. (Available after unlocking Sink or Swim; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Victim's Bedchamber. (Prerequisite: Isadora interrogated; Clue: Pile of Books) *Examine Pile of Books. (Result: Law Book) *Analyze Law Book. (06:00:00) *Show Isadora Haddonfield proof that can free Mary Read. (Prerequisite: Law Book analyzed) *Free Mary Read from jail. (Prerequisite: Isadora interrogated; Reward: Captain Clothes) *Investigate Auction Room. (Available after unlocking Sink or Swim; Clue: Locked Lantern) *Examine Locked Lantern. (Result: Open Glass Case Candle) *Analyze Candle. (09:00:00) *Tell Uriah Haddonfield that the auction can go forward as planned. (Prerequisite: Candle analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Hold the auction with Quentin Montague as auctioneer. (All tasks before must be done first) *Investigate Veranda. (Prerequisite: Quentin interrogated; Clue: Faded Top Crate) *Examine Faded Top Crate. (Result: Crate Text) *Move on to a new crime (in Medieval Asia)! (1 star) Trivia *The title is based on the phrase "going once, going twice, sold!", referring to a phrase used by auctioneers to ensure that no one else in the auction was willing to bid higher than the highest bid and confirm that the piece was sold to the highest bidder. *Throughout the case, Louis XV is mentioned several times. *This case, Under the Skin, No Place Like Home, The King's Shadow, and Crime and Punishment, are the only district/region/time period finale cases in which the killer made no previous appearances prior to the events of those cases. **Furthermore, this is the only district/region/time period finale cases in which the victim and the killer made no previous appearances before. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Age of Sail